A problem exists with regard to the use of fixtures such as water faucets, door handles and toilet seats, for example only and not by way of limitation. The problem, simply put, is germs. Private and public buildings, offices, restaurants, hospitals, and the like, are accessed primarily by door handles. Inside, there are other fixtures a person encounters that must be touched to be used, such as water handles, toilet seats and the like. These useful fixtures are repositories of harmful germs. The need to eliminate contact with germs has led to the development of touchless water faucets and hand towel dispensers and the like. Nonetheless the vast majority of doors and sinks must be touched to be used and there is no viable “touchless” toilet seat so far as Applicant is aware.
Applicant is aware of the use of Ultra Violet (UV) light intermittently shown on the outside surface of fixtures as described in Deal, US Patent publication 2009/0191100. A major problem with such surface devices is they are not focused on a particular germ collecting surface as are individual devices and they are only operated intermittently.
Applicant is also aware of a device by Casale, US Patent publication 2010/0140499, that is a “self powered” sanitizing device located within a handle that produces UV light upon mechanical operation of the handle. While an improvement over Deal like devices because it is located within the fixture itself and thus directs the UV light at the most contaminated area of a fixture, Casale only operates intermittently. Such intermittent operation can not ensure the eradication of germs on the surface of the fixture. Further, Casale is clearly not functional for any non-movable fixture. That is, Casale requires the fixture to be moved to generate the UV light.
A further problem with prior art devices is that the protected surfaces are not identified such that a user can contact the protected surface in the dark, for example.
All terms used herein are given their common and customary meaning. Thus “anti-bacterial medium” describes a substance that kills bacteria such as UV light. It is well known that UV light and particularly UVC light is light of a wave length that has an anti-bacterial effect. That is, it kills germs. Any such “anti-bacterial medium” now known or hereafter developed is suitable for the purpose of the invention. Likewise, the term “continuously” identifies an uninterrupted constant, something that is always “on”. As used herein, Applicant's device continuously directs the anti-bacterial medium from within the fixture to the surface of the fixture. Applicant has determined that the prior art intermittent devices simply do not operate long enough to ensure a germ free surface. “Power source” includes AC and DC outlets connected to power grids and/or batteries used as the power source or as a battery back up or any suitable continuous source of power now known or hereafter developed. “Through the fixture” describes the requirement that the anti-bacterial medium passes from the inside or bottom of the fixture to the outside of the fixture. The anti-bacterial medium may be located on the bottom of the fixture or within the fixture itself so long as it passes through the fixture to the outside surface of the fixture.
According to another aspect of the invention, the anti-bacterial medium is UV light. In another aspect, the anti-bacterial delivery device is connected with a Light Emitting Diode (LED) such that the UV light is directed to the surface of the fixture through the LED. In one aspect, the anti-bacterial delivery device also produces visible light and the visible light is directed to the surface of the fixture through the LED.
In another aspect, the power source is a continuous power source and in one aspect the power source is a battery power source.
In other aspects, the fixture is translucent, the fixture is a toilet seat or the fixture is a handle.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a continuous anti-bacterial delivery apparatus consists of a fixture with an outside surface and an inside. An anti-bacterial delivery device is connected with the inside of the fixture where the anti-bacterial delivery device continuously delivers an anti-bacterial medium through the fixture to the outside surface of the fixture. The anti-bacterial medium is UV light and the anti-bacterial delivery device is connected with an LED such that the UV light is directed to the surface of the fixture through the LED. And a continuous power source is connected with the anti-bacterial delivery device.
In one aspect, the anti-bacterial delivery device produces visible light and the visible light is directed to the surface of the fixture through the LED. In one aspect, the LED is located within the fixture on the inside of the fixture. In one aspect, the invention includes a battery back up power source and a low power indicator.
In further aspects, the fixture is translucent, the fixture is a toilet seat or the fixture is a handle.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a continuous anti-bacterial delivery method consists of:
a. providing a fixture with an outside surface and an inside; an anti-bacterial delivery device connected with the inside of the fixture where the anti-bacterial delivery device continuously delivers an anti-bacterial medium through the fixture to the outside surface of the fixture; and a power source connected with the anti-bacterial delivery device; and
b. activating the power source.
In one aspect, the anti-bacterial medium is UV light. In another aspect, the anti-bacterial delivery device is connected with an LED such that UV light is directed to the surface of the fixture through the LED.
In another aspect, the power source is selected from a group consisting of: a continuous power source with a battery back up power source and a battery power source with a low power indicator.